


Hard Rocks

by Blightcon



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Brainstorm what have you done?!, Character Death, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Gay Robots, Holoforms (Transformers), M/M, Mild Gore, Pre-Earth Transformers, Robot/Human Relationships, The Transformers: Lost Light, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), To Be Continued, Transformers Spark Bonds, Transformers as Humans, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blightcon/pseuds/Blightcon
Summary: When Brainstorm's new invention malfunctioned, team Lost Light are stranded on Earth as humans! This is NOT a normal holoform fic. And it's not done.





	Hard Rocks

"And this is gonna work  _how?"_ Rodimus asked skeptically, arching an optic brow. "Want the easy version or the 'Preceptor' version?" Brainstorm's voice echoed through the hole in the machine. "The first one. Definitely the first one."

"Alright, well... The calibrator will scan your USD chip as you enter the machine- Ow!" Brainstorm paused a moment as he pulled his helm out and bonked it on the rim of the entrance. "Then your real form will fade, and an organic version will come out. Easy as that!" the Scientist explained. Swerve jumped up in front of him. "Wait, wait, wait! Slow down! What is this thing  _actually_ gonna do to us?"

Brainstorm rolled his optics, rubbing his forehelm. "You idiots crawl in, magic lights-" he waved his servos around. "Pew! Pew! - give you flesh, and WASSAM!" he dabbed heroically. "You'll turn into a human!" Swerve crossed his arms. "I  _mean:_ What's this thing gonna do to our real bodies?"

Brainstorm gave a thoughtful 'oh', yellow optics glinting as he looked up as if searching the ceiling for a good excuse. "Um, I'm not exactly sure. All I know is that it works, and there's a 98% chance of  _anything_ going wrong! You're welcome!" he said, shoving Rodimus, Drift, Whirl, Rewind, Chromedome, and Swerve inside.

"Wait! What about the other 2%?!" Chromedome shouted. Brainstorm shrugged as the door closed. "Who knows? You might blow into smithereens or blow up or shrivel up into a crisp! But, hey! If something  _does_ happen, I'll be able to fix the problem before I force anybody else inside!"


End file.
